Samoon
Samoon is a member of G.H.O.S.T. 's Alpha team. She is a half wood elf, half snake monk who specializes in constricting / grappling her opponents, leaving them helpless so that she or her team members can easily dispatch of the foe. Samoon's Background Story Part I Nights were always the hardest for naga woman. During the day, Samoon kept her body and her mind occupied with whatever task at hand the guild had laid before her. Tending the guild’s expansive gardens, helping to prepare meals in the galley or lending her aid on one of the many quests she was sent on to raise money for herself and the guild. The work kept her mind from wandering too far from the task immediately in front of her. But when the sun sank over the edge of the horizon and the world was quiet and still, her mind often wandered to those dark days before GHOST, and before the monk temple in which she’d locked herself away for the better part of a decade. Her thoughts wandered to that most dark corner of her mind, the part that she had hopped to have completely blocked off and forgotten with her years of studying meditation and inner peace at the temple, but she had come to understand that no matter how many years she spent in meditation, the dark place would be there, haunting her, waiting for her to loose control for just a moment so that it could take over. She couldn't let that happen… not again. She had much to much to lose now. . . . She had only been a young elf at the time. An apprentice of the hunters guild in a small wood elven village that made their home deep in the Estrovian forrest. Her life had been simple then. Wake before the sun, tend to the day's chores and then into the forest to hunt game. She was no mighty warrior or fearsome wizard, but it was the fruits of her guild’s labors that was responsible for feeding her village, and that was something that she took great pride in. Her village was her home, the only home she had ever known or had ever wanted to know, and everyone did their part to look after everyone else in the village. It was the policy of the Hunter’s guild to always venture into the forest in pairs. Hunting the wild game of the Estrovian was a lot easier when you had a partner to help corral the game into the most opportune position to take it down, but it also added a level of safety to the hunt. Should something happen to one, the other could always return to the village to get assistance. It was one fateful day that Samoon made the decision to go into the forest alone. Her hunting partner , Tanis, was going to have a birthday soon and she wanted to surprise him with a particular rare white stag pelt that he had been longing after for the last several years. She had been sneaking out on her own secretly for some time now to track down the illusive stag. It had taken months, but she had finally learned its patterns and was confident that she would be able to make the kill. It was a rainy morning and her visibility was very low, but she was certain that she would be able to find the stag. Hours passed by, and the rain only continued to pour as she stalked silently amongst the giant trees of the ancient forest. Just as she was about to give up hope and return to the village, there it was, a flash of white darting between two of the hardwood giants, and off she shot after it like an arrow from her bow. She was not going to let it out of her site. Tanis was going to be so happy when she gave him the white pelt! She was solely focused on the stag, paying little attention to where she was other than when to jump over a log or change course around a bend. Finally, the stag came to a halt to graze. She climbed a tree, notched an arrow and took aim. Holding her breath she let the arrow fly and watched it hit the majestic stag squarely in the heart, it's life blood spilling from the wound, turning it's snow white pelt crimson. It was not until that moment that Samoon took in her surroundings. She had never been to this part of the Estrovian before. The trees canopy overhead was much thicker and only small rays of sunlight were able to break through. She only gave this a passing thought. She was a child of the Estrovian and a member of the Hunters Guild. The Forest would guide her home as it always did. She jumped out of the tree, a spring in her step as she skipped towards the stag’s corpse. Tanis was going to be so happy! And making him happy made her happy. She knelt down to retrieve the arrow out of the stag’s breast, lost in the dream of how Tanis would react when she presented them pelt to him It was being lost the thoughts of Tanis embracing her in his strong arms that kept her from noticing the dark cloaked figures that materialized out of the shadows some paces behind her. It was imagining her nose being filled with the sweet scent of his clothes that made her fail to notice the temperature in the air around her drop ever so slightly and fill with the smell of sulfur as a dark lighting arched between one of the cloaked figures out stretched hands and release a spell. Her last thought before the unbelievable pain of the spell slamming into her back and setting fire to every one of her nerve endings was of Tanis leaning his face in towards hers. But his lips never met hers. . . . One of the dark figures kneeled down beside Samoon’s unconscious body, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her face to meet his. “Finally.” he said, smiling “This is a prize specimen indeed. Our months of tracking her have paid off, my brothers, she will do nicely.”Category:Player Character Category:Alpha Team Category:Naga Category:Monk Category:GHOST